infamous_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Conduits
Conduits 'are a sub-species of humans who possess supernatural abilities afforded to them by the "Conduit Gene", a rare, mutant gene that randomly develops with select individuals. Conduits can be present in both humans and animals, and their abilities can range from manipulation of certain forms of energy or matter, to flight, superhuman senses and strength, or other physical and mental enhancements. Normal humans, either out of fear, jealousy, or prejudice often detest and reject Conduits, calling them "freaks", "deviants", or "bioterrorists" and, on many accounts, physically abusing them or those suspected to be one. History Origins Conduits are the result of a rare mutation in human beings. This ostensibly named '"Conduit Gene" is naturally occurring. Those with the Conduit gene usually have no powers at birth and may live their whole lives without realizing what they are, with a few ways of identifying Conduit potential. There are rare exceptions to this, but these demonstrated abilities are minor. The gene was a distinctive part of the human anatomy, and can only be seen by a select few. They appear yellow in color, and are located in the torso, near the spinal cord of an individual. As evidenced by several audio surveillance tapes of Kessler from Dead Drops, several animals such as rats can also hold the Conduit gene. Animals were used as test subjects for the Ray Sphere, which resulted in very unstable results, or worse, the death of the subject. Activation A Conduits abilities can be activated by multiple ways, these being: Ray Sphere The Ray Sphere was a device used by transferring the neuro-electric energy from a group of people to concentrate it into a human individual to unlock his/her powers. Though it will unlock the dormant abilities of the Conduit, it will kill the catalysts, and worse, cause a catastrophic explosion. Conduits that are caught within the explosion will have their abilities unlocked, though lesser in some form as to those in the center. Power can also be gained from the very inside of the Ray Sphere, a powerful vortex of energy. (Known products of the process: Cole MacGrath, Joseph Bertrand III, Nix, Alden Tate, Sasha, John White) Power Transfer Device The Transfer Device used by Bertrand can be used to transfer powers between two Conduits, or to force a human to gain powers (the method works unstably on multiple recipients). Several products of the experiments are often mentally unstable, either going berserk or experiencing trauma. In addition, most of the experiments may end up halved, meaning some experiments only obtain half of the designated abilities they were supposed to receive. (Known products of the process: The factions of Vermaak 88 and the Department of Unified Protection) Ray Field Energy Exposure Prolonged exposure to Ray Field Energy could unlock a Conduit's abilities. This method was also capable of highly advancing a Conduits abilities, and granting additional offsets, such as enhanced smell senses, infrared vision and neuro-electricity. The Beast, a powerful Conduit, was able to unlock other Conduits' powers using this method, by unleashing Ray Field blasts over the cities he attacked, as well as advancing other Conduits' abilities such as Cole MacGrath's Radar Pulse. (Known products of the process: David Warner, Brooke Augustine. ) Forced Mutation A Conduit's abilities can be unlocked through a more grotesque and less effective way. Through the use of his powers, Joseph Bertrand was able to turn bearers of the gene, brought to him by his enforcers, into grotesque monsters who've lost all their sanity. They were created out of Bertrand's plan to induce fear into the normal humans, and he allows them to roam free in the city to create chaos. (Known products of the process: The faction of the Corrupted) Naturally A Conduit is able to unlock his/her powers naturally. However, as evidenced, it appears that although a Conduit can unlock his/her ability this way, the power will not appear until an event occurs that causes pressure on the Conduit. Abigail Walker's powers appeared after she had a fight in school with a girl, Eugene Sims had his powers shown after being repeatedly bullied at school and Henry Daughtry was a criminal always followed by the police. This method was extremely rare although it became common after time, possibly because Ray Field Radiation mutated after the activation of the RFI to destroy the sickness and instantly activate the powers of any Conduit who catches it. (Known products of the process: Delsin Rowe, Abigail Walker, Eugene Sims, Henry Daughtry) Other There were some rare methods as how Conduits unlocked their abilities. Joseph Bertrand III unlocked Lucy Kuo's powers by removing all of the blood from her body and replacing it with another unidentified liquid, which unlocked her powers. (Known products of the process: Lucy Kuo.) Mutations The activation of the Conduit gene sometimes seems to affect the very physiology of the Conduit, whether its a minor change like Cole or a full mutation like David. For example Kuo's eyes change color and her hair gains a blue tint while Nix has red skin. Other mutations are more extreme such as Sasha who is unnaturally pale, bald and has a tongue split into several tendrils. The most severe case is that of David Warner who has gained significant size, blue skin and two extra arms after being exposed to the Ray Sphere several times. Cole is a unique example, as he only gained blue eyes as his appearance will only change if he is evil, hinting at a connection between the Conduits body and powers with their overall mentality. General Abilities Conduits are known to process several abilities beyond their unique 'superpower'. * Enhanced Strength: '''Most, if not all Conduits possess the ability physically exert themselves with ease. This trait also allows them to fight off several heavily armed opponents without tiring, even while being near death. They also gain greater strength when tapping into their powers, which charges them on a molecular level and causes them to generate greater force and cause greater damage. When this happens, they generate an aura that possesses the traits of their element. * '''Particle Charge Manipulation: Conduits can generate great amounts of energy and force between molecules and particles around them, on them, or even part of them, allowing them to generate greater kinetic energy and other forces. * Matter Manipulation: Most Conduits, mainly those who possesses matter and energy manipulation powers, have the ability to manipulate matter on the macro-quantum level (the level of photons, electrons, and other elementary particles). Most users of this ability mainly use it for the destruction of matter, as using it to change or completely control matter requires an extreme amount of calculating brainpower and knowledge of subatomic structures. * Enhanced Durability: '''Conduits possess superhuman durability, and can withstand extreme situations rather easily. * '''Nigh-Limitless Stamina: '''Conduits can exert themselves almost without limit, and show almost no signs of fatigue. * '''Healing Factor : Conduits heal faster than the normal person, allowing them to fully heal and recover in seconds, especially when exposed to their element. Their healing takes place on a molecular level, instantly re-materializing any part of their anatomy that is damaged. This causes them to be unable to succumb to injuries and an exponential amount of damage would be required in order to be killed. Exposure to their element makes their healing fully repair them in a millisecond. It would seem that clothing they wear is also repaired as they show no sign of damage after a conduit uses their fast healing even if torn through. Their healing so great that they are able to heal gunshots to the head, impalement, and severed limbs in mere moments. However, they are able to instantly be killed by decapitation. Some Conduits, however, are able to regenerate from a single, elementary particle, and are such impossible to kill by mortal means. Their healing generates an aura with the traits of their element. Developing Once a Conduit's powers are unlocked, said power will then develop, which usually requires a catalyst. There are several ways to develop powers. These are: The Ray Sphere Even after a Conduit's powers have been unlocked, further use of the Ray Sphere will improve one's abilities, enhancing endurance and strength, or granting a new power, or both. (Known practitioners: Evil Cole MacGrath) Blast Shards Collecting and absorbing a set amount of Blast Shards will improve one's power, though the number of shards needed will rise accordingly. Blast Shards are useful although they are considered a very slow way to develop a Conduit's powers. (Known practitioners: Delsin Rowe , Cole MacGrath) Exercising Powers A Conduit is capable of developing his powers by exercising his/her powers in different ways. This technique, while it cannot grant new abilities, grants different variations of unlocked abilities, as well as permenant upgrades to abilities. (Known practitioners: Cole MacGrath, Abigail Walker) Blast Cores Blast Cores can be used to quickly develop new abilities though in turn it will render the Conduit unconscious for a set amount of time (until the introduction of Core Relays which allow a Conduit to absorb the raw energy of a Blast Core without going unconscious). Due to the efficiency of Blast Cores, they are scarce and very valuable, which caused Conduits to fight over them (including Cole MacGrath, the Vermaak 88 and Joseph Bertrand III) (Known practitioners: Delsin Rowe , Cole MacGrath, Joseph Bertrand III) Exposure to Element Conduits can develop their powers by absorbing their elements or energy relating to their elements. The amount needed can vary, as Cole MacGrath originally developed his powers by passing eleciticity enough to power up half a district of a city, while Delsin Rowe developed Neon by absorbing a much smaller amount. (Known practitioners: Delsin Rowe , Cole MacGrath) Coping In very rare occasions, a Conduit is able to develop his/her powers by having their body try to cope with tough situations to survive. Abigail Walker was able to practice this as she was able to develop her powers over time by coping with near-fatal conditions. A rat that Kessler was experimenting on was also able to develop wings in order to allow the rat to escape. (Known practitioners: Abigail Walker) Power Combination : "Some of Wolfe's notes talked about the theory that two Conduits, compatible ones, might be able to combine their powers." : — Lucy Kuo, during her time with Cole MacGrath as she tested her powers. According to Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, the abilities of two Conduits can help produce better and more satisfactory results in terms of combat efficiency. Cole was able to exhibit this during his time with Kuo and Nix. The former (Kuo) was able to combine powers with Cole by utilizing her control over ice and his electrokinesis power, being able to freeze enemies and turn them into ice blocks. The latter (Nix) was able to combine powers with Cole by utilizing her control over fire and flammable substances such as oil to restrain enemy units, and give Cole an opportunity to blast them with his abilities. Later on, Cole is able to gain one of the two Conduit's abilities through the Power Transfer Device, which in turn, helps maximize the synchronization between Cole and the selected Conduit. Lesser Conduits There are several Conduits that appear to have lesser abilities, and perform less efficiently than most major Conduits, often acting as leaders of a small group of enemies patrolling an area. There are several different variants, from several different factions, each with their own distinctive traits and powers. Reapers * Reaper Conduit: Unusually taller than most of their fellow Reapers, this Conduit is able to teleport short distances, and cause fissures across the ground, nearly able to level any surface he can stand on. They also have the ability to transform into pedestrians, gaining the ability to speak, which acts as a disguise for them. Their attire is a black and white hoodie, similar in form with its fellow Reapers, and uses a rifle to go along with his abilities. Dust Men * Armored Conduit: A large Conduit with collected scrap metal strapped across his back, he is able to summon several Scrap Crabs to assist him in combat. Other than that, he utilizes an RPG-7 when taking on enemies. * Golem Conduit: A Dust Man, who has collected several pieces of scrap metal, forming them into a large protective husk, resembling a metal golem. The husk can perform several attacks, such as blast scrap metal similar to a mini-gun, and also generate small metal boulders. First Sons * Aura Conduit: A tall unit clad in armor and apparatuses, this Conduit is able to generate a giant "aura" around himself, which aids him greatly both offensively and defensively. * Cloaking Conduit: A Conduit with the same appearance as the above Conduit, he is able to use cloaking, rendering himself invisible from his enemies. He's paired his ability with a shotgun, which is very effective when he gets too close. Conduit factions There are factions that are composed of all Conduits, though they function and possess powers of the same level as the lesser Conduits. The powers and appearance of each individual members in the faction vary, and most often, small troops of the faction are lead by a stronger Conduit. So far, only two factions are primarily Conduits: Vermaak 88 and the Corrupted. Listed below are the stronger, specifically named, variants of the factions. Vermaak 88 * Crusher: A large and brutal ice soldier, this Conduit is able to cause ice to spike off the ground in almost any direction, be it straight or scattered. He is also able to use some form of telekinesis, as he is able to carry the ice blocks made by his attacks, and throw it to his designated target. Corrupted * Ravager: A large grotesque variation of the Corrupted, this monster is able to spew a corrosive green fluid, similar to most of the Corrupted. It is also able to burrow underground, and charges at its enemies very violently. This Conduit may also pin down it's targets and finish them off. * Hive Lord: A stronger variant of the Ravager, the Hive Lord is able to summon several Spikers from pods unearthed by it, and is also capable of the abilities a Ravager can perform. * Devourer: A giant turtle-like monster, which has a very thick shell that deflects most harmful projectiles. This monster can spew giant portions of the green fluid the Corrupted all seem to bear, and also uses a long tongue to eat civilians and hostiles. Government-made Conduits Created by the government and military as a counter-measure in case their first asset, Cole MacGrath, rebelled. These Conduits were brutishly large and strong, with bald heads and brown-ish skin. These Conduits' abilities were forced out, via extensive experimentation. However they were removed from their isolation tanks (used to house them during their treatment) prematurely at the instruction of Moya Jones when David Warner attacked the USS George Washington in search of Cole MacGrath. Many of these conduits died during the fight with David and it is unknown if any of them survived the battle. Types There are two types of Conduits, these being Prime Conduits and, as mentioned above, Lesser Conduits. The Prime Conduits are Conduits capable of being activated and wield unique powers while Lesser Conduits are Conduits that can't be activated, but can wield given powers by having powers transferred to them, the prime example being the DUP. The issue is that, while Lesser Conduits are not as dangerous as Prime Conduits, they can still be detected to hold the gene by a Blast Shard test (by seeing if a Blast Shards reacts to a person, it can be determined if he/she is a Conduit or not). Created by the government and military as a counter-measure in case their first asset, Cole MacGrath, rebelled. These Conduits were brutishly large and strong, with bald heads and brown-ish skin. These Conduits' abilities were forced out, via extensive experimentation. However they were removed from their isolation tanks (used to house them during their treatment) prematurely at the instruction of Moya Jones when David Warner attacked the USS George Washington in search of Cole MacGrath. Many of these conduits died during the fight with David and it is unknown if any of them survived the battle. Major Conduits Listed here are several of the major Conduits who harbor a much more immense power than most other Conduits. * Abigail “Fetch” Walker * Alden Tate * Brooke Augustine * Celia Penderghast * Cole MacGrath * David Warner * Delsin Rowe * Dylan MacGrath * Eugene Sims/He Who Dwells * Hank Daughtry * John White/The Beast * Joseph Bertrand * Kessler * Lucy Kuo * Nix * Ray Zenji * Sasha Known Conduit Abilities * Biokinesis * Carpentry Manipulation * Concrete Manipulation * Cryokinesis * Electrokinesis/Electromagnetism * Weather Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Flight * Glass Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Magnetism Manipulation * Masonry Manipulation * Mirror Manipulation * Napalm Manipulation * Neon Manipulation * Organic Manipulation * Paper Manipulation * Reactive Adaptation * Plant Manipulation * Power Absorption * Power Development * Water Manipulation * Pyrokinesis * Plasma Manipulation * Shadow Manipulation * Matter Manipulation * Photokinesis * Animal/Animal DNA Manipulation * Card Manipulation * Sound Manipulation * Copper Manipulation * Sand Manipulation * Shape Shifting * Smoke Manipulation * Steam Manipulation * Street Manipulation * Tar Manipulation * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Telepathy * Time Manipulation * Video Manipulation * Vector Manipulation * Wire Manipulation Category:Conduits Category:Powers and Abilities